


Part One: Reunions

by hollandmarie



Series: Enansal [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, F/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, after the fade the warden reunites with alistair at weisshaupt, and then sexy, fade to black because I can't write smut well, i didn't really plan on posting this woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandmarie/pseuds/hollandmarie
Summary: After the Fade, Warden Alistair reports to Weisshaupt, but not before sending a letter to his wife, who decides to surprise him at the fortress.





	Part One: Reunions

Melana didn’t care for Weisshaupt. It was everything she hated about the Wardens- Pride, corruption, and centuries of deaths permeated the halls of the once mighty stronghold.

But she knew Alistair would be there soon, and held the promise of seeing him again to power through the days until he arrived.

The library was one of Weisshaupt’s few redeeming qualities, and Melana spent much of her time there, pouring over all she could find regarding the Calling. She knew, just  _ knew  _ there was a way to end it. She just had to find it.

She was buried in a comically large tome when she heard it. Rumors spread fast among those stationed at Weisshaupt, traveling through the fortress like a tidal wave.

Losing any pretense of grace, she ran through the halls at full speed, boots slamming down hard on the stone floors.

She reached the main hall out of breath, hair falling out of her bun, eyes scanning the room.

And there he was- cloak covered in melting snow, sword dropped to the ground, talking to one of the Wardens guarding the door.

“Alistair,” She called.

He whipped around, surprise registering on his face for a moment, before a smile overtook it.

“Melana, what are y-” He was cut off by her running at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He managed to steady them, his arms around her as she clung to him.

“When I said I was going to Weisshaupt, it wasn’t a thinly veiled invitation to meet me here,” He chided with a grin.

“I was close enough. And you mentioned entered the Fade in your letter- I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Same old me. It will take more than a few desire demons to tempt me,” he teased.

“Well I would surely hope not. If they offered you something, I would gladly give it.”

He laughed. “No, no. Nothing so exciting. I’ll tell you about it another time.” Pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “And Melana?”

“Yes?”

“Just how close were you, exactly?”

“Nevarra.”

“You stubborn woman.”

She laughed, pulling away just enough to meet his eyes. “Are you truly alright? I remember our last trip into the Fade. It can be trying…”

He smiled. “I’m fine. Better, now.”

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help a grin. “You must have taken a blow to the head if you think I’m gonna fall for that line again.”

Alistair feinted distress. “My own wife! Have you grown immune to my charms in our time apart?”

Melana laughed, shaking her head. “Oh, hush.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “You have important business to take care of here, do you not?”

“Well, yes, but I’m sure it can wait just a few minutes longer-”

“Go, speak with the higher ups.” Before he could protest, she leaned in closer, adding in a whisper, “I’ll be waiting for you in my quarters, when you’re finished.”

 

Melana’s room at Weisshaupt was bigger than any she had ever had, but furnished in old, long outdated pieces, nothing like the Circle, or Amaranthine. But still, it was far better than a tent out in the cold, and she relished in the privacy of four walls and a locking door.

She let her hair down, brushing it a few times before changing into her nightclothes. She had long ago stopped wearing nightgowns. Why bother, when her husband’s tunics were right there, and so much more comfortable? 

She laid back on the bed, smiling to herself. She had hated to leave Ali- hated spending any amount of time apart from him. But the Calling meant their days were numbered, and she wasn’t about to fall to the Taint.

 

Some time had passed, before there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” She stood to meet him, assessing his face for any hint of how the meeting had gone.

“The Wardens are not pleased with what happened at Adamant.”

“Well, I would hope not. What the Orlesian Wardens did was… sickening.”

He sighed. “I would rather… Can we talk about something else?”

“Of course. I’m sorry, love.” She stroked his cheek gently. “You must be tired. Shall I draw you a bath?”

“I’d really just… like to get out of this armor.”

She nodded, and silently began untying laces, helping him shed the armor piece by piece.

Alistair stretched, letting out a sigh of relief. “You mages are so lucky. No heavy armor to weigh you down.”

“Yes, but robes certainly don’t protect me from a blade.”

“That’s what I’m there for, dear.”

He pulled her close, tucking her head into his chest. 

She sighed clinging to him. “I’ve missed you.”

He hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“You’ve had a long journey…. You should probably get some sleep.”

Alistair let her pull him to the bed, laying down next to him. She curled into his side, like she had so many times before. With his arms around her, she felt as though everything would be just fine.

“Funny,” He started, rubbing her back. “How we go from sleeping in caves and tents one day, to four poster beds the next.”

She laughed. “It’s the life we lead, I suppose.”

“Do you…” He paused. “Do you remember the first night we shared a tent?”

“You were so awkward,” She looked up at him, smiling. “It was adorable.”

He chuckled. “I still can’t believe my luck, to have you.”

“I could say the same.”

He claimed her lips in a long, lazy kiss. HIs hands roamed her body, eventually running up under her nightshirt.

She grinned, pulling away. “No. You need sleep.”

“Don’t want to sleep,” He mumbled, kissing her again. He gripped the hem of her shirt, tugging it slightly.

She pulled away and nodded, letting him pull it up and off her.

And then he laughed. “Melana?”

“Yes?”

“Why aren’t you wearing any underwear?”

She giggled. “I missed you a great deal.”

Alistair smirked, climbing on top of her. “‘You need sleep,’ she says, coming to bed nearly nude.”

His mouth found her neck, starting to nip and suck here and there, until he was rewarded with a soft moan from his wife.

“Please, Ali,” She whimpered. “I need you.”

 

As the night went on, Melana was once again thankful for the privacy of four walls around her, and a lock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory: My warden, Melana Surana, (haha her name rhymes whoops) was taken from her dalish clan at a very young age and raised in the circle. Since the Blight, she has striven to learn all she can about her heritage, and track down her family. She and Alistair married in 9:33, and has remained with him and the wardens ever since.
> 
> Part one of a series about a certain... change in their life, post Inquisition.


End file.
